The Missing Years BulmaxVegeta
by DestielMinion
Summary: How did it happen? Better Summary inside. Only updating if a positive response is received, so please review ;D Rating for possible content in the future.


A/N- So, this is my first fanfic based from the Dragon Ball anime/manga so please bare with me. I know it may seem weird, but I always had a little bit of a thing for Vegeta ^-^" (A different story for a different time) and when I started looking into info about Vegeta, I found out that he ends up with Bulma. I wondered how that happened, but there is a gap in the show of a few years, and it never shows how they actually ended up together, they just show up one day with a baby named Trunks. Thus, this fanfic was born. I was riding home on the bus after school when the thought popped into my head "How would Vegeta actually propose to Bulma? And how would this effect everyone else?" and I started writing this in my head. Now it is finally written down! Enjoy ;D

Bulma and Vegeta both splayed across their sides of the bed, sweaty and breathing heavily from their recent "Activities." Bulma's blue hair was messy, tousled up from movement. Vegeta's black hair was spiky as usual, sticking up in random places from being ruffled up from Bulma's fingers running through it. She couldn't help herself when it came to him and his crazy hair.

"Wow." Bulma said, the astonishment and amusement clear in her voice. Vegeta laughed, watching Bulma as she caught her breath next to him.

"Apparently human males know nothing, or otherwise that wouldn't have amazed you so much." The Saiyan said with a smirk as Bulma turned on her side, propping her head up with her elbow, returning the smile with a grin.

"Lets just say nobody is as good as you, hun." Bulma said as she smiled, her free hand reaching over and grabbing the hand of Vegeta's that was closest to her. Vegeta flinched away at first, still not used to someone physically touching him of their own accord, but turned her hand over, drawing circles on her palm softly with an index finger.

This was an unusually tender gesture for Vegeta, and it kind of surprised Bulma. Then he turned his intense onyx eyes on her aquamarine ones, the seriousness in his eyes despite the tender motion of his finger swirling across the skin of her palm putting Bulma a little on edge.

She could tell he had something he wanted to say, but truthfully she was kind of scared of what it might be. Could it be that he didn't want to see her anymore? It wasn't as if their "relationship" was very open. Vegeta, being the stubborn, prideful fool that he was, did not like public displays of affection of any kind, so maybe he wanted to end it before things became more serious.

Vegeta did have something to say, he just didn't know how to put it. Finally, he decided on the blunt, straight-forward route. He wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist and pulled her on top of him, their eyes level with each other as he spoke.

"Marry me." He said, his voice serious, but there was also a hint of tenderness that touched his eyes briefly as he kissed Bulma deeply, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her as close as possible.

Bulma was speechless. She didn't know what to say as he pulled away from her, awaiting an answer. Vegeta continued to drill holes into her eyes with his as she thought. Was this really the right thing to do? Did she really want to be with this man forever? He had been a bad guy before, but he had proven to at least her that anything can happen if you put your mind to it, including a man as evil as Vegeta turning into the man Bulma saw before her now.

The man before her was strong, brave, straight-forward, brutally honest, sometimes a bit testy, but he always did what was in both of their best interests. Their personalities matched well together, if not complimenting each other. Bulma always brought out the best in Vegeta, and visa versa. It was then that she knew her answer.

Vegeta, despite how hard he was on the outside, on the inside, still had a place, deep, deep inside of him where he was soft, vulnerable, capable of dare she say it, love. So far, she had only seen it a few times, and this was one of those times. She didn't think even he was aware of that place before he had met her.

"On two conditions." She said matter-of-factly. Vegeta sighed in frustration, but she ignored it and went on, "One, you have to ask me again, but say my name when you ask, and be sincere about it. And two, you have to kiss me, in front of everyone, and let me tell them afterward about our engagement." She finished, and as she looked at Vegeta, she could see the fight raring up inside of him.

He pushed her off, gently, and turned away, his face becoming like stone again. Bulma growled and threw the blankets off; the moment ruined, she pulled on Vegeta's blue boxers and t-shirt and stomped to the door, opened it, and stopped when she heard Vegeta call her name. There was a tense silence in which nobody talked. Finally, Vegeta couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to say it now, or he would never say it.

"Bulma, you are the most infuriating woman I have ever met," he said, his voice muffled because he had buried his face in a pillow to hide his blush, "but that is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, Bulma." She felt her face grow hot as Vegeta admitted to wanting to spend the rest of his life with her, and she couldn't help but smile. She had to admit, that was as sincere as it got with him.

"Now that I'll do." She said softly with a grin, then closed the door and walked back over to the bed, climbing in, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her body curling around his. He put a hand over hers as they laid there in a now comfortable silence. Soon, they were both sound asleep.

A/N: So, tell me what you think? Depending on what people think, I will keep posting if you like it, so please press that little button down there and tell me if you like it, or if there are things that could be changed. I'm all for constructive criticism :D 


End file.
